As a space that improves vitality of human beings, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-4084 disclosed treatment room for patients, which is surrounded with boards having through-holes of hexagonal shape.
The above mentioned treatment room needs large capacity surroundings for the space expecting conversion and also big facilities. In addition they require significant labor to make.
It is an object of this invention to obtain a liquid processing device that is capable of converting processing liquid into suitable one for human beings, animals and plants. Other object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing processed liquid, which is suitable one for human beings, animals and plants.